Italy!
by TTokll
Summary: Tsuna's class got chosen for a field trip to Italy! While they're there they better not insult our dear princess ... or there will be consequences... Bonds will be strengthened and... what's this! ROMANCE! Warnings: Gokudera and the Varia's colourful language and fem!tsuna (I still love boyxbye doe) /Adopted from Noir Bianco/ First chapter is copy & pasted with a few changes.
1. Chapter 1

**This story has been adopted from: Noir bianco**

 **I have premmision from her to continue this story, she will post up a update chapter on her story in a week or so by the time this chapter is posted up.**

"Why am I here again? … right …. Because of Reborn…." 

_~Flashback~  
_

" _Hey, Tsuna!"_

" _Don't call Juudaime so casually baseball-freak! Good morning Juudaime and please forgive the baseball-freak's insolence!" Gokudera then continued to give apologies about something Tsuna didn't quite catch._

" _Gokudera-kun don't be so formal. We're friends to, right?" Tsuna finished her sentence with a very sweet and sparkly smile. 'Tsuna/ Juudaime is so cute!' Yamamoto turned his head to the side scratching his cheek while sporting a light blush. Gokudera being in the same predicament._

" _Where do you think we'll be going for the field trip? They posted that in the announcement board some months ago, yet they're not yet announcing where we'll go. So you guys have any guesses?"_

 _Just as Tsuna finished her sentence, Nezu came up front. "Class the principal and Boreen-sensei will announce something so listen up!"_

" _Class 2-A* of Namimori High, batch 20xx…. Congratulations! Your class has been chosen to go on a special field trip to Italy! …. Boreen-sensei will explain the rest."_

 _The students sweat dropped at how the principal easily changes his mood._

" _Chaos, Dame-Students" Some girls swooned at his 'velvety' voice (even if they were being insulted) but Tsuna only had one simple question in her mind- 'What's so good about the sadistic bastard anyway?'_

" _As the principal stated you are the lucky class who's going to Italy. Also note that this trip is sponsored by a dear friend of mine, so do something stupid and I'm gonna skin you alive."_

 _Tsuna sweat dropped at his last sentence. But suddenly thought- ' A dear friend of Reborn's …. Oh no ….. Please tell me it's not Grandpa or Dad' She decided that she'll ask Reborn later._

" _The place we'll be staying at is provided by him. The usual necessities will also be provided by him. The class rep. will be distributing I.D.'s, permission slips, invitations and the letter which contains the necessary information about the trip such as Departure time, things to bring …etc… We'll be expecting the permission slips tomorrow. Any questions?"_

" _Sensei, what if we don't have passports?"_

" _Sensei, what about our Visa's*?"_

" _Sensei , what are the I.D.'s for?"_

" _Sensei….."_

" _Sensei….." Grrr_

" _Sensei….."GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH_

 _The class started to chatter and ask questions at a random order. Reborn did the best thing to silence them … remove his gun's safety and threaten them in a low voice "If you don't shut up, I'll make sure you have a nice dinner date with my gun"_

" _For your Questions. If you don't have a passport get a form from me later, fill it up then give it back tomorrow with the permission slip. As for the Visa's." He paused dramatically, tilted his fedora and gave a ominous smirk before continuing. "We'll take care of that." As soon as Tsuna heard that she mentally panicked while thinking of the many **LEGAL**_ _ways Reborn can get a Visa. "The I.D.'s are needed because of the security in that place and for some ….. Other reason" With that Reborn finished._

" _Tsuna isn't that great we'll go to Italy?!"_

" _Shut up baseball-freak! Of course it's great! They'll know who Juudaime really is and soon start to respect her, right Juudaime?"_

" _That's what I'm actually worried about. What if they found out about the mafia? We'll get in trouble."_

" _Maybe we'll just go to some historic spot? It's not like there's gonna be a ball there….hahaha"_

" _Baseball-freak, don't jinx it"_

" _Gokudera-kun's right, that might actually happen…. But let's hope not and we'll just see"_

 _~End Of Flashback~_

"Oi Dame-Tsuna, pay attention we're here. A mafia boss should always stay alert at all time" Reborn scolded, then whispering the last past.

Tsuna's eyes widened at the scene if front of her. Since she and Reborn were leading the class, they were the first people to see it. A group of men formed two perfectly straight parallel lines greeted her in perfect sync .

"Buon giorno Decimo! Speriamo di essere al vostro servizio!" (Good morning Tenth! We hope to be of service to you!)


	2. A new appearance and late update OTL

Hi! So as you probably know, this story has been adopted, it has come to my attention, after reading the first chapter several times, that if Tsuna isn't quick, she's a arrested man/woman so prepare for scares?

Previously on Italy!

"Buon giorno Decimo! Speriamo di essere al vostro servizio!" (Good morning Tenth! We hope to be of service to you!)

Now back to the story!

"Hiiee! No! Umm... My classmates are like a metre behind! What if they saw them Reborn?!" Tsuna spoke, shivering at the thought of being put in jail...

For life. That meaning forever.

"Dame-Tsuna, I didn't plan this." Reborn voiced, tipping fedora a little, enough to cover his eyes. Reborn, the greatest hitman alive! Not even to be informed about this? He found this suspicious.

"Then...who? If it wasn't me, you and Nono probably wouldn't do this since he knows the... Deal with me and my classmates..." Tsuna spoke, placing her hand on on her chin with curiosity and thought.

"...That blond idiot father of mine, it has to be him."

·

ACHOO! ... AWH Nana must be talking about me~!

·

·

·

·

·

"AAAHHHHHHHHJJJUUJJJGGNMKIHGH"

"HHHHEHEEEEELLLLLLPP!"

"DON'T TOUCH ME! SENSEI HELP!"

"Tch." Reborn said, running back into the dark abyss of nothingness (the class)

"Oi! Dame-Tsuna. Head to Vongola HQ." Reborn yelled, as he ran away, fading into a tiny black silhouette. Not leaving the smallest trace of him being here.

"Juudiame! Let's go! HQ is this way" Gokudera said, crudely pointing at the where a bouts of HQ.

"Kya!" Tsuna yelped, her Nami chu skirt was caught on a random metal spiky thing (A/N, I don't like random spiky things either)

"Juudiame! Uwah!" Gokudera cried, jumping in to 'save' his precious Juudiame but before he could reach out to help, her skirt tore, what great luck eh?

Oh what's this fan service? Ohohoho, fourth wall? Pftttfftt.

Anyways, her skirt now showed off her creamy thighs, her ripped skirt not even reaching mid-thigh.

"Ju-Juudiame! Your skirt!" Gokudera spoke a little to loudly while looking away,a blush evident on his face. he wasn't that indecent to stare at his boss's ahempinklacedwithwhitepolkadotsahem panties! No, Not at all!

"It's ok Gokudera-Kun! We have to hurry! We'll deal with this later! Let's scram, lead the way!"

"Hai! J-Juudiame." Gokudera yelled, red faced to a point a tomato would be jealous.

/at Vongola /

"Juudiame! We-we're here!"

"Phew, now what..."

"Maybeyoushouldgetanewskirt?"

"What? Slow down, calm down. I can't understand what you're saying Gokudera-Kun!"

"Maybe y-you should get a new s-skirt?" Gokudera confessed, turning his head away, embarrassment evident on his face.

"Hie! How do I even get in without making a fool of myself?! Oh noo, I just see it ;-; future Decima- a fool in the underground" Tsuna spoke frantically tears tugging at her eyes. Making her eyes glassy and larger.

"Juudiame...WIS SWO CWUTE!" Gokudera screamed in his mind

"...um... You can use my jacket for now! It would be a great honour!"

"Uwah! Thanks a lot Gokudera-Kun!~"

"ĮQÀŠŁÆLŻ" ?

"What? G-Gokudera? Did you hear that?"

"Hai... we should get in, it's not safe out here anymore."

Tsuna rushed in, bumping into a tall figure in the process but since she was so scared, confused and embarrassed, she kept running passing the talk figure with Gokudera only a few inches behind her.

"Hmph. You should say sorry when you bump into someone..." a loud ominous voice echoed. Tsuna stopped in her tracks and turned around; what?

Her intuition screamed at her to get into DWM or even HDWM but she had no pills or gloves... what will she do?

As that thought passed through her mind, several gun shots made their way to her but she was lucky enough to dodge them.

All except one.

DWM bullet.

Reborn?

Tsuna fell to the ground and everything slowed down.

'What a shame... I wish I could've put up a better fight with that man...'

And at that critical moment; Tsuna's clothes made a frightening straight line all the way down, as if she was escaping a cocoon.

Leaving Tsuna clad in her pink lace polka dot panties and matching bra. OooOOOoooh.

"REEEEBBBORRRRNNNNN! DEFEAT WEIRD MAN WITH MY DYING WILL!"

"Uwah Juudaimme!" Gokudera said with admiration despite the fact she was half naked.

"Aha, guess it's time to leave."

poof.

And at that same moment a mist appeared he disappeared as quick as Tsuna running from a puppy.

Not to mention Gokudera did a OTL and Tsuna slept through the rest of the day.

The end.

Tune in next chapter to find out what happens to Tsuna's half naked body.

Sorry guys. I know, I haven't updated... school is an ass... that's all.

and I haven't done creative writing in a while so, sorry~


End file.
